megaman starforce 4 a samurai call megaman
by darkboy18
Summary: i don't own megaman capcom does but the story is mine and this is my first story so no flames ok? i'm trying my hand at a dark toned story ok. so if u have any requests let me know. and for sonia she'll appear in the later chs
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man star force 4: a samurai called mega man

Disclaimer: mega man is owned by CAPCOM. I own the story.

Chapter 1: the beginning

The year was 220X, everyone in the kingdom of echo ridge live in peace and happiness.

However about 5 years ago a man named kelvin Stelar was sent to battle by order of the emperor Cepheus to protect the kingdom with his army from another warring kingdom. He said goodbye to his hope and his 8 year old son geo. Before he left he gave geo his pedant and visualizer to keep and to always remember "Things you can't always do being alone, Can be done with help with friends" he was speaking about brother band and how important they are for friends and colleagues alike.

Then with one last hug to his family Kelvin put on his samurai helmet and war mask and headed out to join the armies to the battlefield and war lasted for 5yrs. During the battle of Taurus ridge kelvin was fighting another warrior when suddenly a huge flash of light surrounded him and disappear without a trace and all that's left of him was his sword everyone was shocked!

His closest friend Aaron boreal picks up the sword and raise it up to the sky and said Kelvin one day I'll find a way to bring u back to us I promise. After that the two armies agreed to peace and told the emperors what happened and they agreed to a treaty. After they signed it the kingdoms of Echo ridge and Mu became allies and friends for life. 4 days later Aaron came to the Stelar home and saw hope cleaning up the kitchen and called her over.

Hello Aaron she said, and he said hello as she came over to him and wondering why he had his head down. And then he said hope we need to talk. As they went to the kitchen table and sat down to talk he began to explain what to kelvin at Taurus pass and he was never seen again. Hope was devastated and she had her hands on her face as she started to cry. Then geo came home from training and school he saw Aaron and his mom who was crying. He walked over to them and he asked: mom what's wrong? Did something happen to dad? Aaron: Geo your father is gone. And that sent a shock through geo and went on his knees as took in he felt himself on the verge of crying as he listen to Aaron words he felt more devastated. Aaron then took out a wrapped cloth and place it on the table he unwrapped it and shown geo his father's sword Aaron gave the sword to geo and he hold it.

Geo was so upset that he ran up to his room threw himself onto his bed and cried in his pillow all through the night. Meanwhile out in the vastness of space on a small asteroid, an energy being

Covered with green waves, had on blue armor on his chest, blue couplings on his wrists, and he had head armor shaped like a dog with red eyes as he was flying on the asteroid, he enter the atmosphere as the asteroid started to burn up he jumped off and landed in the forest as he began looking around.

He said in his mind, so this is earth huh? As he moved around he saw a human with spikey brown hair, with a red shirt, blue pants, a pedant, a visualizer and 2 swords and a star carrier that was blue and green. So he floated over to him and gave him a little scared.

Then geo said who the hell are you? The creature said my name's is Omega-Xis but called me mega.

Ok said geo, where are u from mega? I from a planet called FM. Suddenly mega can sense something

Is approaching, damn! Said mega listen geo I need to hide for a while know any hiding places?

Hmm he said, what about my star carrier? Not a bad idea mega said as he transformed into em waves he jump into the carrier and geo was enveloped in a huge pillar of light as he and mega merged.

Then geo was amazed he look at himself wearing some kind of armor.

On him was a blue suit with dark blue on his sides, yellow lines on him as well.

His hands were wearing some blue gloves and have armor on them, on his head was helmet that a red visor, with a battle mask that goes in and out on his face to protect him dangerous substances and allows him to breathe underwater. On his back was a backpack that had little wings on it and around his neck was a blue cape that goes all the way down to his feet. As for his sword it changed as well.

The sword's blade was a dark sapphire blue with a green aura surrounding it. And the tip was in the shape of mega head and whenever the eyes glow red it means he's talking.

As geo was surpised about is new look he jumped out of the way, the samurai looking metanna missed his shot and try again but this time geo swing sword and deleted the big virus and it disappear.

Then after they defused and looked around for the virus and then geo said did we do that?

Yes we did said mega talking from the sword, so we when become mega man

A new world opened to us kid. This is awesome said geo, but we need to keep this a secret no one else must know. Agreed said mega and geo we'll find your dad and bring him home, so don't lose hope kid and geo nod in agreement. Evil better be on the run because a new hero has been born to protect the innocent, his name is samurai megaman.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 training and a meeting

After that night, geo and mega had begun their training to hone their skills as mega man.

A few days later, geo and mega just deleted 40 viruses. Whoa, what a workout said mega.

You not kidding said geo, I feel a bit stronger now he said.

Then he power down and headed for his secret hot spring to relax.

"Ah! This feels good said geo. Hmm I agreed said Omega X-is this is how a warrior kicks back and chill out." 2 hours have Fly by, geo and mega had dried off and headed home, on the way back they heard some crying. Hmm said mega hey kid I sense somebody is nearby listen, I hear it mega said geo, come on we better find out who's crying? Then they listen carefully as they walk to find the source of the sound.

Then as they look past the bushes they saw someone sitting on a bench by three cherry blossoms trees.

It was a girl she about the same age as him, she has magenta red hair, beautiful emerald eyes,

And wearing light pink red kimono that is cover with music notes and hold a Japanese version of Acoustic guitar.

Then he stopped moving and listened to her as she plays on her guitar playing a sad melody it sounded that she lost someone very important to her, and by the looks on her face and clothes it looks like she escape from someone very cruel. He approach slowly to not scare her away, mega noted and he stand by to keep an eye for trouble. "Geo then came out of the bushes and then uh hello? He said" the girl heard him speak and she look up and at his face she was startled by him at first, but when she look into his eyes she saw that he lost someone too. Hello she said with a bit of sadness in her voice, what are you doing here? He asked. I ran away from a very evil man he use me to make money to himself, she said.

That's awful he said feeling anger rising in him. Cont. he said, "then he locks me up in my room with the door locked up and he been doing that for 3yrs"she finished.

That man should be locked up forever if I ever find him I'm raising hell! He roared.

The girl was shocked at his anger but felt safe around she can feel his power around him.

Hey he said, I'm heading home but how about you come live with me? My mom is nicest person in the world and she'll take u in and give you a home what do you say? He extended his arm out to her.

She thought it over and extended her arm out shake his hand only to pull him into a hug.

She told him to never leave her alone as she cry on to his shoulder, mega was amused but geo shot a "talk and u die" look and mega shut up. Then Geo spoke up I didn't get your name my name is geo.

Sonia that's my name she said. Then they headed off for geo's home and mega following them behind.

On the way Sonia placed her on geo's shoulder then geo looking away felt a small blush coming up on his face. Finally they got home and hope saw her son bringing home a girl she wanted to tease him. But when geo told her what happened she made her some food and got some clean clothes and got her a bath ready for her. 30mins later Sonia was clean and happy she wore some new clothes and felt great.

Now it was time for sleep as geo and hope headed for their rooms, geo heard a knocking on his door.

He opened up and Sonia there in the doorway. Geo can I sleep with u tonight please she ask.

Ok he said then she hugged him with joy. They got into his bed and got covered up (and no there's no lemon scene in this chapter so wait a little more you guys!) then after the lights were off they headed sleep right after Sonia kiss geo on the cheek saying thanks geo for your kindness she whispered as drifted into sleep and geo mumbled your welcome and they drift into pure sleep.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First sign of trouble

The next morning geo woke up with a yawn and he stretched his arms out and when retract them, he heard some soft breathing it was Sonia with her head on his chest resting in good slumber. Geo thought to himself "she does look cute when she sleeps." Then omega X-is woken up and saw geo and Sonia on the bed.

"He-he u know how to get girls kid". Mega said quietly to himself as he popped out of the transer to get his morning stretches out of the way.

Then geo decided to wake Sonia, he shake her gently to wake her up as she moved in her sleep.

Then she opened her eyes and looked around and saw she was in Geo's room and finds herself on his chest and blushed in a deep shade of red. Geo chuckled a little and help her off the bed.

Hope came in to check on them and saw Sonia's head on geo.

Hope said my why are there two lovebirds in here? She teased.

Geo and Sonia blushed furiously and hope made that joke.

MOM! Yelled geo as giggle a bit at her son's face turned red at the comment.

After the fun died down all of them went down stairs for breakfast.

During the eating fest someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it said geo as he headed for the door."

As geo opened the door three stood there, one was a short boy with big brown weird like hair and small glasses and wearing a light green-yellow robes and carrying a bag. The next person was a big guy wearing brown, orange and yellow clothes with forks and knives all on it and has blue hair and wearing a weird hat to keep his hair straight up and he was holding a sword with a orange hilt. And finally the 3rd person was a girl who was the same age as geo she had blond hair but has it like a traditional Japanese princess (you know like ayeka from tenchi muyo!) and she's wearing a blue kimono with light blue stripes and white at the ends and wearing a green emerald around her neck.

"Who are you three?" geo asked.

My name luna platz and these two are bud bison and zack temple and we came from echo ridge warrior academy as it turns out I'm the leader of your class and we came to escort you there today she said proudly.

Sorry I don't do school besides I got training to do today and me and school don't mix that well as least not anymore he said coolly.

Bud immediate grabbed geo by the shirt neck. Why did u talk to the prez like that tough guy he said with voice filled with a bit of venom.

Geo then place one hand on bud's right arm and lift him up and then tossed him aside.

Everyone was shocked at this no one had managed to do that to bud.

Then geo sorry but I don't like it when people get in my space and I don't like being forced into something I don't want to do. So if u let me go I got training to do later and with that geo grabbed his transer and his sword and heads out to his training spot.

Luna and zack were amazed that he manage to be bud in one move, now they want him to join their samurai team at school because the skills he wields and also it's because luna seems have a crush on geo.

Later in the woods geo and mega were training perfecting their moves and they learn a new move called "samurai claw storm". And manage to perfect it.

"We'll call it a day said geo to mega as walk away from their training grounds."

I agreed reply Omega X-is and as they walk home they heard a scream!

"It sounds like it came that way mega said".

Let's go said geo as they changed into mega man by using the sound waves to pinpoint the scream's location they head for the location.

It turns out that luna bud and zack were surrounded by bandits and they were scared.

Geo at first wanted to head home but the code of the samurai said he must help those in trouble so he went super fast and jump in the scene.

Then his expression change from kind to serious and he drew his sword to battle position and he was ready to fight and then bandits rush in to attack him.

Mega man uses fire snake slash and took out 23 bandits and then hydro stealth strike and beaten 35 and finally the new more samurai claw storm he began to glow with green energy and then his eyes glowed blue and he leaped into the air and begun to surrounds himself with electricity and slams his sword in the ground and three electric tornadoes appear and wipe out the remaining bandits and they were out cold.

Then he turned around walked up to them and released them from their cuffs.

Bud and Zack were amazed at the warrior who saved them from death.

But luna was more than impressed somehow both the mysterious hero and geo stole her heart as she walk up to him. She said thank you for rescuing me and my friends from those bandits may I ask your name?

Geo thought for a moment and said my name is Mega man he said kindly luna then blushed so much she kissed him on the cheek, geo blushed a little and turned around as begin to leave.

Wait! Said luna here take this, she gives a hanker chief with her family seal.

Thanks said mega man and vanished into the air and headed home.

Wow who knew u a hit with the ladies geo teased omega X-is.

Shut up! Said geo embarrassed as they landed in some bushes to change back.

"I'm home! Called geo as he went inside his mom and Sonia greeted him warmly and they sat down and talk about their day.

Then night fall and geo decided to hit the hot springs and he didn't that Sonia follow him in.

As geo got in he relaxed right away then suddenly he was hit by a big wave of water it's because Sonia cannonball in the springs.

The two relaxed and look at the stars watch how the stars tell stories after that they got out and dry off and put fresh clothes and got ready for bed.

As they climb into bed geo spoke first hey Sonia.

"yes geo? She replied".

I was wondering would u like come to see train tomorrow? He asked.

Then she said yes I would like to see where you train.

Good we'll head out tomorrow at 11:00 am.

Then they said good night to each other and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile in the location called haunted tower a group mysterious shadows were in there planning what to do.

Then one shaped like a bull spoke in a deep voice. "so Cygnus what do we do about you know who ?"

All in good times my friend but we wait for the time to do it so you and me are doing recon tomorrow to find hosts for us because half of our powers is drained.

I see just wait omega X-is we're coming for u (evil laugher).

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the towns wave road a harp like alien was tired so she hide in the trees to rest. Hold on mega I'm coming to warn u of the dangers ahead and finally falls asleep.

To be continued

Sorry for the delay I had other issues to take care of.

So please r&r! no flames

And I personally want to thank geminispark for the ideas and support so wait for a while for 4


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody how are you doing? Hey if u seen the last ch u know the lyra made an cameo.

So she'll be in this ch. And other thing she's mega girlfriend. I know what u thinking so keep the comments to your selves and don't worry harpnote will come in soon).

Chapter 4 dark warning and a old love.

It was a peaceful morning in echo ridge kingdom and everything was quiet until in 3 2 1!

"DAMN! This move is hard to master said Omega X-is as he got up from the ground to try again."

"No need to rush things mega just take your time said geo watching from the stump he was sitting on."

Yes it was geo and Omega X-is training time again mega is trying to master a new move called howling wind slash and it wasn't easy to master and he's practicing for a while before he met geo.

"Hey geo how are u doing?" Sonia asked as she came to bring him some food and check on him.

Oh not much just training and relaxing he replied.

The reason Sonia is here it's because geo invited her to come and see him trained and she was amazed at the view at the place he trained at. You see forests, mountains and the sky view was huge and when night falls you can see the stars clearly make out the forms they make.

"Well this turn out to be great Sonia being here makes me feel at ease for a while" geo thought.

Mega thinking to himself "well the kid has started to grow a little".

Suddenly he senses something "Psst geo can u sense that presence in the air?"

Geo then felt what mega sensed the air wave was starting to get distorted.

Sonia you got to get out of here now yelled geo as got into battle position.

"But geo I don't want to leave you alone" said Sonia.

"Don't worry I'll be fine go hide in the bushes I'll call u when it's over ok?" said a calm geo.

Ok replied Sonia as she went to hide in the bushes and closed her eyes hoping that geo will be ok.

Soon as Sonia went to hide, geo said "ready mega?" u know it kid he replied.

EM wave change on air! Yelled geo as he and mega merge to form mega man.

After they merged geo took his sword and got into battle position to defend and strike.

When all of a sudden an invisible alien crash into the ground and made a medium sized crater and inside was a harp sized alien with a light blue color , with two pink reddish flames and has yellow and green eyes and on her are two little arms.

"WHAT!" "Lyra is that you? Said Omega X-is".

She shook her head and opened her eyes slowly and looked around until she saw the blue warrior himself.

"Omega X-is it's that you?" said Lyra

Omega X-is who is sweating bullets decided to show his normal form as he changed from sword to his normal form.

"lyra what happened to you" asked mega?

"No time to explain got to keep moving before he shows up" she said.

Agreeing mega changed back to sword mode and geo wield him and move back a bit as the shadow targets came crashing down.

Soon as the figures rose it took form of two people one person had orange hair, green skin, had black armor with 4 spikes on the shoulder plates and one golden arm on the right side and has a sickling smile on his face showing he likes to kill for fun and his red eyes is filled chaos and insanity. He carries a long sword on his back that is black with evil and destruction.

The other had same features as the black one but with white armor and the golden arm on his left with a white hilted sword with a white-grayish blade attached to it and his red eyes showing calmness and deep regret.

Seems we lost lyra and found a blue sword wielding dummy white said black.

"Yes it seems we did black" said white

"Who the hell are you two"? Said mega man as the two looked at him.

"We are lighting Gemini spark we are the best warriors in the galaxy". They said proudly.

"Yeah right" said mega man.

"WHAT! You dare dissed us?!" they shouted angrily.

"Yeah we did so what do u want huh?" said mega man.

"That's it you're dead man" they said angrily.

Well bring it! He said as megaman hold his sword in battle mode.

"Very well mega man we'll show u the powers we have" said Gemini spark as they drew their swords as well.

Then gs went first and use lighting blade slash attacks on mega but he dodged them and counter them with battle card predation volcano blast and as sword glows red he strike the ground causing it to shake and exploded with hot lava shooting at gs.

As Gemini spark got hit they jumped over mega man and then use lighting swords to try to stab him.

Luckily he dodged them and suddenly as he glow a blue-light green aura and leaped in the air.

The twins and lyra surprised by this and he went higher and higher then he found something he hasn't seen before and did a predation with mega to test this new power.

It was an element medallion there are 8 of them but they are spread across long ago and legend has it that only one person can control all of them is a warrior of blue with a partner from another world untied as one.

The medal he found and merged was a wind medal, now he and mega gain the powers of wind and 4 new moves can be used now.

The first one was super air slash as he swung the blade two times and hit the twins well.

The second move was sonic blade as he fired a sound wave at them.

The third move is tornado typhoon slam when he channeled power in his blade and swings it and fired a barrage of 6 tornadoes at them and hit the mark.

The forth and final move is howling wind slash first mega changed back and begin channeling energy in his hands.

Then he brought his hands together and formed the energy into a blade and handed it to megaman as he changed back to sword mode.

Meanwhile Gemini sparks saw was happening and decided no choice but to use one their strongest attacks, they clasped their gold hands together and raised their swords in the air and yelled Gemini THUNDER ROAR and shot at mega man.

But geo was aware of that and was ready, as he raised his swords in the air he began to spin like a cyclone as it appeared, then he moved up higher and then he screamed very loud and produced sound waves from his mouth and merged it with the wind swords and fired it at Gemini.

The two attacks hit and the power battle began at first Gemini was going to win, but mega man had one more trick he used samurai claw storm to increase his attack and it destroy Gemini's move and dealt a huge blow.

The twin brothers were beaten, cuts, everywhere and lost a lot of blood and have 2 scars on their right cheeks.

"ARRRGH how this possible?" white said angrily.

"Brother we don't have much power left we got to retreat" said black.

White growled but he knows his twin is right they use a lot of their reserved powers and only have enough to escape and before they go they told mega man a deadly warning.

"Hear this Omega X-is and mega man this isn't the last time we'll see each other there are other members that are more dangerous than us and now they'll come and hunt you down, If u 2 lucky enough to beat all of my allies there is one more that is the most powerful one to defeat his name is grand shogun Andromeda but he sleeps now and legend has it he has powers equal to that of a god,

So you 2 and lyra better watch yourselves we'll be back soon and to claim an item which we seek,

So farewell for now train for your life now …. Hehehehehehehheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH

They laughed evily and disappear into nothing."

Soon when they finished checking that Gemini is gone mega man went to check on Sonia who's hiding.

As soon he changed back geo went over the bushes Sonia was hiding.

"Sonia are u in there?" asked geo.

Sonia hears his voice and stepped out of the bushes and saw geo standing cover scrapes and cuts he's beaten up but fine.

Sonia was so happy that he was safe that she jumped to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

Geo felt Sonia hugged him he felt pain for a minute and then relaxed and returned the hug but he felt a little embarrassed and a tiny blush appear on his face but he didn't care all that matters Sonia and lyra are safe.

"Geo are u ok what happened?" she asked.

"Just some ronin wanted to pick a fight and I whooped their asses with the help of one of my friends".

"Who was your friend?" Sonia asks.

Sorry he made me promise not to tell said geo.

Sonia nodded and geo decided to treat Sonia a little surprise.

"Hey Sonia I know a hot spring we go to relax before we head home want to go?" asked geo.

Sonia thinks it over and said ok.

"Good here's the map that leads you there I'll catch in 15 mins ok?"

She nodded and followed the map there and when she was out of sight he told lyra to come out now.

Lyra did and mega appeared as well.

"lyra what happened to you?" ask mega.

First she floats to him and slapped him across the face and placed his hand on the cheek she slapped.

"Why did u run?" she said on the verge of tears.

"You could have taken me with you on your escape to earth but why?" she said.

Then what happened next was unexpected mega went closer to Lyra and hugged her.

She was shocked to see him hugging her and felt a few tears escaping his eyes.

"lyra I really wanted to take you with me but I was attacked Gemini back home and I couldn't risking the woman I love to killed by those twin monsters that's why I left and I vow that one day I'll return to take you back and changed planet am and fm for the better of peace." Said Omega X-is.

Lyra finally understood the reason why mega left, now she wants help him grant his wish.

Then the two lovers look each other eyes and slowly pushed their lips into a happily passionate kiss and went like it for 3 mins before they parted for air.

Soon as they done reunited they followed geo to the hot spring where Sonia is waiting at.

As geo got there he went behind some big rocks and went changing clothes until he was in his swim trunks and got in the spring.

Then Sonia came out and wore a towel around her got in the spring with geo.

As they relaxed they talked about music, cultures and other things for 3hrs.

Meanwhile mega and lyra were outside catching up and lyra had something for him.

"Mega I want you to hold on to this." She said

"What is it lyra?" ask mega.

In her hands was a golden three pointed crown of FM and she place it on mega's head.

"Is this cepherus's crown?" he asks.

She nodded and suddenly the crown glowed and merged with mega and gave him some new powers.

"Well this is odd but me and geo will test them later besides it's time to go home."

"Where will I stay mega?" said lyra.

"Sonia's guitar that'll be a great place for u to hide." He said.

She nodded and went into the guitar's transer and made herself home.

After geo and Sonia got dried off and got their clothes and gear they headed home.

After they arrived home Hope saw geo injuries and dragged him to the couch and went to get first-aid.

He told her that some bandits came by and wanted to fight but geo and megaman fought them back and send them packing she was amazed at her son's courage but a little scared for his safety.

But she was impressed when he protected Sonia from the attacks and after treating his injuries she brought dinner to the living room and they ate and after dinner everyone headed for bed.

After geo and Sonia went to different rooms and changed they went to geo's room and climbed into bed and geo snaps his fingers and lights went off and then they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the kingdom far across the lands and finally to a place called dark dragon pass a tall warrior is standing he has blue hair, yellow eyes and has gray samurai clothes with brown stripes and some dark grey and black patterns, he has a blue hilt sword with a grey shining blade with it and beside him is a cyborg dog with two arms and his back legs are replaced with hover rockets.

"Do you feel that wave of power acid?" the man said.

"I did ace whatever generated that power the warrior is very strong." Said Acid

"Whoever this person he can be a great powerful ally in our coming war." Finished ace.

"Well according to my sensors the power came from a faraway place called echo ridge kingdom.

"Very well let's head there right away." Said Ace.

Then the two mysterious warriors headed for echo ridge to find the warrior they seek.

To be continued.

Well everyone I told you lyra appeared and in this story she and mega are a couple.

And the medal geo found is an element medal he and mega found the wind medal and 7 more are coming so I'm making a poll to decide what's the next element medal is.

And harp note will appear in 5 and f.y.i pat and Gemini haven't crossed paths yet.

So take everyone I'll 5 done in time for Halloween.

So r and r and I'm looking for ideas no flames!

Until then this darkboy18 heading for the autobots base.

Bye


End file.
